


На поверхности

by Dakira



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, Coma, Demons, Drama, Gen, M/M, Tentacles, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 20:54:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19912060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakira/pseuds/Dakira
Summary: В коме Неро снится один и тот же кошмар.





	На поверхности

Неро редко снились сны, а уж те, что снились, оказывались лишены красок, запахов и ощущений — перед ним представала лишь черно-белая бессмысленная картинка о том, что никогда не сбудется.

Во время комы, напротив, видения Неро будто приобрели насыщенность и объем, маня фальшивой обложкой и тщательно скрывая свое гнилое нутро.

В тех снах Неро вновь был самим собой — полноценным, беззаботным и удивительно живым. Обе руки — обычные, человеческие — слушались его безукоризненно, меч взбудоражено пел, а выворачивающая наизнанку боль казалась не больше чем дурным кошмаром.

Но умиротворенность образа-утопии раз за разом нарушал странный гость, желавший то ли дозваться до Неро, то ли закончить начатое чудовищем из реальности.

Гибкие руки-щупальца прижимали его к земле, не давая ни вырваться, ни вздохнуть лишний раз; крепко стискивали руки и ноги; плотными кольцами обвивали грудь, запястья, щиколотки; скользили вверх и вниз, пачкая кожу горькой на вкус слизью.

Жар разливался по ослабевшим мышцам, каждый рывок плотнее затягивал на шее пульсирующую удавку, а вместо крика из горла Неро вырывался лишь жалкий стон.

То, что с ним делали, было пыткой, насилием, унижением — падением в бездну столь глубокую и глухую, что ни единый бог не услышал бы молитвы оттуда.

Но все же Неро каждый раз оставался на плаву, волна подбрасывала его, течение волокло наверх, уносило на поверхность, и разум неистово пытался найти выход из этого кошмара.

Однако в реальности Неро ждала только боль.


End file.
